


Living Doll

by Obsscure



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: 13_midnightclub, Dark, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, M/M, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyunsgoo solo quería una muñeca. El problema es que Jongin no era una.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita durante el _Drabble!Fest de Halloween 2013_ , para la comunidad [13_midnightclub](http://13-midnightclub.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> Beteado por my lovely weather girl [darkkaya](http://darkkaya.livejournal.com/).

  
Observaba al bailarín con ojos ávidos. 

Jongin era precioso, como esas muñecas asiáticas articuladas cuyos dueños pueden personalizarlas y modificarlas según sus deseos, previo pago del servicio. Jongin, sin embargo, era único. Ninguna resina o lija podría alguna vez igualar los ángulos de su cuerpo al deslizarse a través del piso de linóleo. Ningun acrílico podría igualar la paleta de sombras y luces de sus músculos al tensarse en las rutinas, el matiz bronce de su piel bajo las luces. Jongin era la muñeca perfecta humana, demasiado lujosa, demasiado valiosa para sacarla fuera de la protección de su estuche.

Kyungsoo quería a Jongin sólo para él.

Jongin tenía un defecto. Uno sólo y se llamaba Luhan. Tenía el pelo castaño, rojo, lila, cenizo y rubio, cambiante como las pelucas de esas muñecas costosas de rasgos afilados similares a las hadas. Kyungsoo odiaba las hadas porque eran la malicia disfrazada de dulzura, tentando a todo aquel inocente del que pudieran aprovecharse. 

Luhan entró al salón de danza con pasitos suaves contrastados con largas zancadas, delatando su presencia únicamente en el reflejo del espejo. 

—Vas a romperte algo si no descansas. 

La expresión de concentración de Jongin se deshizo en sonrisas tímidas dirigidas a Luhan y Kyungsoo sintió la ira atiborrada por dentro, como paja forzada hasta que estuvo a punto de reventarse. 

—El arte no se detiene.

Jongin decía que Luhan cantaba. Kyungsoo no lo había comprobado. Lo había escuchado reírse ruidosamente con la boca grande y la expresión estúpida. Lo había escuchado susurrar tan cerca del oído de Jongin que las palabras caían dentro de él y le ponían las mejillas rojas. Kyungsoo no necesitaba escucharlo cantar, pero se consolaba imaginando que su voz se rompía estrangulada y desigual hasta apagarse, asfixiado en sus manos.

—¿Sigue aquí?

Luhan miró a Kyungsoo en el extremo del salón, cerca de la estantería donde el bailarín dejaba sus artículos personales. Tenía los ojos brillantes, como si fueran hechos de cristal, pintados con delicadeza y paciencia para lograr la mirada nítida y profunda que tanto envidiaba Kyungsoo puesto que sus ojos no eran más que dos tristes y opacos elementos, si bien funcionales, carecían de la perfección anhelada.

—¿Kyungsoo? Siempre está aquí. Es mi acompañante ideal. Callado y observador.

—A mí me da miedo. ¿Por qué tiene los ojos tan grandes?

—Para mirarte mejor.

Luhan se río demasiado fuerte y se acercó hasta Kyungsoo a revolverle el pelo sin que pudiese evitarlo. Le estrujó la cara y le sacudió entre sus aborrecibles manos blancas.

—Déjalo tranquilo.

Jongin alejó a Kyungsoo y éste sintió que su cuerpo cedía flojo como el algodón entre dedos suaves y cariñosos.

—¿Y tú por qué tienes las manos tan grandes?

La temperatura del cuerpo de Jongin se elevó y Kyungsoo hubiese encontrado placer en eso sino fuera porque el motivo de esa reacción eran las palabras de Luhan, siempre el maldito Luhan.

—Para tocarte mejor. 

La voz de Jongin era grave y evocaba imágenes de cosas que Kyungsoo nunca había visto, de promesas que nunca le habían hecho. Kyungsoo se hubiera muerto de haber podido.

—Shh, cállate.

—Lo siento, Kyungsoo. Estas cosas no las debes de presenciar. 

Kyungsoo permaneció a oscuras después que ambos muchachos se marcharan. Su interior comenzó a latir débil, una especie de llamarada inconsistente y lamentable. Pero el odio, la furia, el anhelo de algo prohibido le dio fuerza. El murmullo de vida avanzó poco a poco hasta que sus dedos paralizados e inútiles se movieron por primera vez desde que había sido creado.

Luhan desapareció un viernes. Jongin esperó por noticias suyas durante semanas enteras. Kyungsoo también desapareció, pero el dolor de Jongin no le hizo percatarse que el muñeco que siempre permanecía inmóvil sobre la estantería se había perdido. ¿Qué era la pérdida de un juguete comparado con la vida de la persona deseada? Kyungsoo se hartó de los lamentos y decidió que era hora de que él tuviese su tiempo.

—Me enviaron a darte esto —Kyungsoo entró al salón de danza y se acercó a entregar la carta de ruptura escrita con el pulso moribundo de Luhan. Sus dedos se rozaron apenas, Kyungsoo sintió la emoción cortar su aliento—. Estaba en la oficina de inscripción.

—¿Quién eres tú?

La mirada de Jongin no era siquiera de interés. Repasó el sobre por encima y sacó la escueta nota de disculpa, leyendo una y otra vez con incredulidad. La mandíbula apretada, los ojos húmedos. Kyungsoo se sintió feliz, los tejidos henchidos ante su tristeza porque él aprovecharía su momento de debilidad para consolarlo y quererlo, para protegerlo y cuidarlo como la muñeca perfecta que siempre había deseado.

—Soy D.O. Soy nuevo y no tengo idea de dónde empezar. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?

Jongin estrujó la nota y la tiró a la basura. Asintió levemente y le indicó al otro dónde dejar su bolso. Kyungsoo le agradeció con la cortesía aprendida de sus días de observador. 

—¿No te molesta si pongo algo aquí? —Kyungsoo estaba de espaldas hurgando entre sus cosas. Al darse la vuelta, apretaba contra su cuerpo un muñeco de piel pálida y ojos brillantes, un par de alitas traslúcidas colgadas en la espalda—. Es que lo encontré tirado y no creo que algo tan bonito deba perderse.

Kyungsoo colocó a Luhan con esmero en un sitio donde pudiese apreciar todo el salón. Hizo una mueca de desprecio antes de retirarse. Ahora le tocaría observar en silencio cómo Jongin se volvía completamente suyo.

~▣~


End file.
